Distractions in the Dark
by upsidedownboat
Summary: John Smith is Number Four and he gets his first Legacy during class. Nobody seems to notice the obvious glowing light. But Sokka does.  Inspired by scene in I Am Number Four movie.


**AN: This was inspired by a conversation with my friend Lies after seeing the I Am Number Four movie. It's based on the scene when Four gets his first Legacy and his hands begin to glow in the classroom while they're watching a movie. (A movie in a movie. Huh.) Lies and I wondered why no one in the dark room noticed that their classmate's hands were glowing like torches during the film. Hey, that's movie magic right?**

**Well, Sokka noticed.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Dedicated to my fanfiction buddy, White-Black-Truth-Lies. :D**

Disclaimer: Don't own _Avatar The Last Airbender_ or _I Am Number Four_ (though if I did I would've written a second and third novel by now because the first one was amazing).

**Distractions in the Dark.**

The room was filled with the hum of the projector as it played the clips of an old movie, reflecting on the wall at the front of the classroom like a face on the surface of water. It was clear one moment, and then the next the film would glitch and a blip would occur, like a ripple that would destroy the image on the waters' surface. But since the room was almost pitch black and the projection was the only source of light, it was succeeding in drawing almost everyone's attention.

Sokka sat in the front row, at the middle desk. His books were splayed about the table with all the grace of a fat hippopotamus soaked in muddy water, and his fingers were holding a blunt pencil end to his lips; he chewed on the end mindlessly, staring at the screen with glazed eyes.

Really, it was a boring movie. He wasn't absorbing anything, and the pencil had to be the best tasting thing he could chew on in the room. Sokka let his eyes slip around the classroom, and he surveyed his classmates. They weren't doing anything exciting - some whispering quietly, others with their heads in their arms probably asleep on top of their desks, and one guy at the back was chewing gum.

Sokka regarded his pencil with a wrinkle of his nose and dropped it with a dull clang back onto his desk. So it wasn't the tastiest chewable thing in the room. He sighed, bored, and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back on the legs of his chair.

He was hoping for some sort of squeak to occur - some noise that would serve as a distraction for at least two seconds - but the chair was wooden and cheap, and it was silent as a mouse. Sokka frowned. He had never understood that simile - silent as a mouse.

But mice squeaked, and their little claws scratched whatever they walked on. Mice were not silent, he argued with himself. A large frown had appeared on his face due to this inner argument, but no one paid him any attention because of how dark and isolated everybody felt while watching said crappy movie.

Sokka's ear twitched and his eyes darted to his right; he didn't turn his head, because he didn't want the pair to realise he'd noticed they were talking. He couldn't quite make out their words, but he could tell the blonde at the front wasn't very happy.

Both of them were blonde - one was the quarterback, Mark. The other was the new kid named John Smith or something. Sokka scoffed quietly to himself. The name had to be fake. Either that, or the guy was insanely ordinary. If you had a kid and you knew your last name was Smith, why would you give him a first name of John? It just didn't make sense, unless you wanted to blend in.

Their murmured conversation lasted a few seconds, before a light suddenly started to shine from in between John Smith's fingers. Sokka silently thanked the fact that almost everybody had an iPhone nowadays, and no matter how useless he was at using them, they always came in handy when you wanted to spy on two people having a conversation in the dark during your class.

The quarterback Mark had stopped speaking, and he grabbed John's shoulder with a small frown of annoyance and confusion on his face. He said something along the lines of, "Wow, you're really heating up," before John yanked his shoulder from Mark's grip with a look of fear and pain on his face.

The bright light pierced through John's fingers and Sokka's eyes widened in surprise when he realised the source wasn't an iPhone - it was John's palm. It shone brighter than the sun, and it almost blinded him. It was so bright and eye-catching he was surprised no one else in the classroom had noticed. It was like they were movie extras and were being ordered to stare at the projection on the wall. None of them even batted an eyelid.

Sokka's lips pulled into a sly, amused grin as he acknowledged this interesting distraction. He opened his mouth and spoke just as John Smith fled the classroom with his fists clenched to his chest.

"Hey there Glowy. How's it Glowin'?"

It was too bad nobody seemed to hear him.

**AN: I hope you all at least cracked a smile. :) Review now, please!**


End file.
